DeathNote Chronicles: Scarlett
by YandereOtakuSatori
Summary: She knew one day L would need her and up until then she had waited patiently. She wouldn't admit that it was antagonizing to wait so long, but she also wouldn't admit that she was happy that she could help. She knew that this case would lead to her death somehow but at least she knew she would be dying while doing something she loved, with the man she loved.


**Dear Readers, **

**I decided to bring back the Death Note Chronicles. I did at first say I wasn't going to delete the story in the first place but I ended up doing so. Anyways, at first I really wanted to make three parts to this story but I realized that L and Near are more heavily focused on rather than Matt and Mello. I however did create OC's as a sort of pair for the two, but they will not be focused on as much. Thank you for your time reading this note and I hope you enjoy this beginning. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DeathNote. **

* * *

**Prologue:**

A young girl about the age of five sat alone in an old looking hospital bed. She had black locks of hair, curled slightly at the ends. Her face was contorted in pain and despair, her eyes puffy and red for crying while tears stained her cheeks. She had just lost her family and home to a burning inferno. She had just became an orphan; cursed to be alone in the world at such a young age. Fate was cruel to this young girl. This young girl named Skye Edevane.

The door to her hospital room opened. The small French girl looked up with her puffy, red, eyes: one green, the other blue. In the doorway stood a kind looking old man, who smiled at Skye warmly. She didn't trust the man one bit in fact her face hardened and she put her metal shield up to hide her inner turmoil. "Hello child." The man spoke; his voice was aged but still sounded kind. Skye said nothing as she noticed how that man kept distance, as if he already had done this before. "My name is Quillish Wammy, but you may call my Watari." Skye stared at the man, still remaining silent. "I wish to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." He said.

Skye thought for a moment before she nodded slightly. "What is your name child?" He asked tenderly. Skye hesitated. "Skye Edevane, sir." She replied politely as possible, but her voice wavered slightly, showing she didn't trust the man in front of her. "Ok Miss Edevane. I recently learned you have become an orphan, is this true?" Watari asked again.

Skye's mask broke for a few seconds, revealing her despair before she controlled her face once again. "Yes, just last night, sir." She replied sadly, her voice breaking slightly. "I see." Watari muttered, nodding his head slightly. He then looked at her with his soft blue eyes. "Skye may I ask how old you are?" Skye nodded. "I am five years old. Today is my birthday, sir." She replied. Watari nodded. "I came all the way from Winchester, England to find you. I am aware you are gifted with the ability think far greater than any child of your age." Skye's eyes widened before they narrowed a bit.

"I own an orphanage. It is called Wammy's House; a place for gifted children to go and excel in their gifted abilities and also learn more. Would you like to go there Skye, but I tell you now that you must not tell anyone your real name, a new name will be chosen for you." Watari told her. Skye looked at Watari, her mind jumbled with thoughts before she opened her mouth. "I accept your invitation."

"_Your new name will be Scarlett."_

* * *

Scarlett looked at her new home. The word made her heart churn but she was sure her parents would have wanted her to accept her new life. She walked up with Watari, holding her bags filled with new clothes and toys that Watari had let her pick out. Watari smiled at Scarlett and opened the large doubled doors the orphanage. Scarlett looked around, awe shining in her eyes but her face was calm and controlled. She wouldn't allow her guard to be dropped.

"Welcome to your new home Scarlett, I hope you enjoy it here. Let me show you to your room." Watari told her. She simply nodded and followed Watari up a flight of stairs until they reached the third floor. Watari handed her a key. "This is the key to your room, not everyone you can trust I'm sure you know that young one. I pretty sure you wish to keep your privacy." He said and unlocked a door with his own key.

The room was medium sized. The carpet was a nice gray color, the walls a pretty blue color. Scarlett let a small smile flash across her face as she looked around. She saw loft bed with blue blankets and white sheets and a desk, a dresser. "Thank you, sir. I love it." She told him. "You will meet a lot of people; you also have classes to take." Watari pulled out a schedule. "Breakfast is at 7:30 during class days which is all week except for Sunday's. 8:30 is when class starts. At 3 pm is Lunch until 3:50 then it is back to class until 5:30. Dinner is at 8:30 and bed is at 10:00." He told her and handed her schedule for school.

"On Sunday breakfast is at 9 am and lunch is the same time and so is dinner. You may also sign up for a club that you do on Sundays. We have many selections." He smiled at Scarlett. "You also share a bathroom with the room next door." He said. "But he rarely uses it; just lock his side of the bathroom door when you're in there." Scarlett nodded and Watari left. She then sighed.

"**A new start sounds more troublesome than it seems."**

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the beginning. Please continue if you want, as well as review please. Make sure it isn't negative, everyone isn't an amazing writer so I don't mind constructive criticism either. Thank you for taking your time reading this. **

**~YandereOtakuSatori**


End file.
